This research program has as its central theme the definition and analysis of cellular and organ function during trauma and shock. Research teams of clinical and basic science investigators are working on: (1) new methods for the diagnosis and treatment of the pulmonary disease which so frequently develops in traumatized and shocked patients, (2) cellular chemistry studies with a special focus on the cyclic AMP system in an attempt to define the basic cell processes which are affected, (3) a definition and better understanding of the complex endocrine response which accompanies severe traumatic injury and an assessment of endocrine manipulation in the care of these patients. The research teams in the Trauma Center have been integrated with the Training program in Academic Surgery, other on-going research programs in the Medical Center, and the Surgical House Officers Training Program. An unusual by-product of the Trauma Center is the development of a team of in-house industrial engineers who are working to develop instrument prototypes for use in the Center.